Foreign Love
by Glitter4Ever
Summary: Love does not care what century or who you do love. All it cares about is it will make you happy. Cloud Dancing/OC
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Dr. Quinn just my character. Enjoy

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

Sully was coming back from a weekend hunting trip. He was going through the meadow leading to town, when he saw a body laying in the field. Running over to the person he found a female who was unconscious and barely breathing. Dropping the animals he got on his hunt he picked up the girl and quickly headed to the clinic.

"Michaela! Michaela!" Sully yelled when he entered.

By now a group of people had formed outside of the clinic, a few curious town folk. Michaela came through the door from upstairs as Sully was setting the girl on the bed.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I don't know, I found her like this in the meadow." Sully answered.

Dr. Mike examined her quickly and thoroughly "Their doesn't seem to be any physical damage on the outside. But there is no way for me to know anything internally for sure till she wakes up."

Four days passed and the girl didn't stir. Dr. Mike, Colleen nor Andrew could figure out what was wrong with her.

Andrew was nice enough to volunteer to watch her that night while Colleen and Dr. Mike slept in the other rooms. Andrew started to nod off in the chair when the girl started screaming. She flew out of the bed and into the corner of the room. Her strawberry blonde hair flying every where and her hazel eyes scanned the room. Jumping from the chair he went over to her. Dr. Mike and Colleen ran in when Andrew bent down in front of her.

"It's ok your safe now." Andrew said calmly.

Colleen and Dr. Mike moved on either side of Andrew.

"Do you remember who you are?" Dr. Mike asked.

"Where…..where am I?" She asked.

"The clinic." Colleen answered.

The girl looked around again "A clinic? This doesn't look like no clinic I have ever been in." Getting a good look at the three "Oh my I didn't stumble into a new western theme park thing did I?"

"What's a theme park?" Andrew asked.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Dr. Andrew Cook, that's Colleen Cooper and that is Dr. Michaela Quinn." Andrew introduced.

The girl stood "Lola Powers." Stumbling back a little Lola placed a hand on her head.

Dr. Quinn took her back to the bed "Lay back down and I'll examine you."

Lola tried standing up again "But I got to get home."

"Not in the condition you are in." Colleen said.

She was examined and wasn't seriously injured, she just had a bump on the head. Lola had a hard time falling back asleep, it seemed like forever till she did. The smell of food woke her up from her slumber.

"Good your awake. How are you feeling?" Colleen asked handing her the tray of food.

"Like a mad truck ran over my head." Lola ate her breakfast.

Colleen cocked her head "What's a mad truck?"

Shaking her head "Nothing. When will I be able to leave?"

"Ma thought to keep you here for one more day. We can let you leave tomorrow." Colleen answered.

"Your mom is Dr. Quinn?"

Colleen shook her head "Ya, she took me and my two brothers in after my real ma died."

"Sorry to hear about that. So umm…thanks for the food." Lola said.

Colleen sat in the chair Andrew had occupied earlier "May I ask you a question?" Colleen asked.

"Sure ask away." Lola smiled.

"What are the letters UCLA for on you shirt and pants?" She asked.

Lola giggled a little looking at her shirt and sweatpants "It stands for the University of California, Los Angeles. It's the college I went to."

"Theirs a college in California that accepts women?" Colleen said.

Lola gave her a look like she said she saw dead people "Ya. It's been their since the 1900's"

"Umm Lola it's 1871."

Lola shot her head up so fast she hurt her neck "I'm in California 1871?!"

Shaking her head "No, your in Colorado 1871."

Shooting up out of the bed, Lola started pacing the room speaking French " Ceci ne peut pas se proclure, je reve. C'est ce qui est ce, il est touten reve. Je dois avoir la lecture endormie tombee. (This can't be happing, I'm dreaming. That's what it is, all a dream. I must of fallen asleep reading.)"

"You speak French?" Colleen said amazed.

"Huh? Oh yea I use to speak it all the time when I was younger. Then I had a period where I didn't as much. Now I try to speak it was much as possible." Lola stopped pacing.

"You are so lucky you can speak another language." Colleen told her.

Lola sat on the edge of the bed facing Colleen "I can teach you if you like." Trying to take her mind off of where she was.

Colleen smiled "I would love that."

Laughing " Looks like I'll be here awhile till I can figure out how to get back home."

Colleen leaned over giving her a hug "Thank you."

The rest of the day Lola taught Colleen some of the basics. She even taught her some phrases in French as well. The two became fast friends. Colleen loved learning to speak French, she found it very fascinating.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Dr. Quinn just my character. Enjoy._

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

Lola stepped out of the clinic the next day with Colleen and Dr. Quinn beside her.

Taking a deep breath "So this is 1871." She looked around.

People were staring, they weren't sure what to make of her.

Colleen squeezed her hand "Everything will be just fine."

"I'm going to need some cloths, looks like I'm going to be here awhile."

"We can get you something from Mr. Brays, he run's the Mercantile." Colleen told her.

She took Lola over their to see what Mr. Bray had. People stared at her from the moment she stepped out of the clinic. Sully and Cloud Dancing were in the Mercantile talking with Mr. Bray.

Sully turned to them when they entered "Hey Colleen, Lola. How are you feeling?"

Lola smiled "I'm doing fine, thanks for asking."

"This is my friend Cloud Dancing. This is the girl I was telling you about, Lola."

She shook his hand "It's a pleasure to have met you. Hope to see you around." Lola followed Colleen over to the dresses and fabrics.

Lola snuck a few looks over to Cloud Dancing before him and Sully left.

"What do you think of these fabrics? We can use them to make some dresses." Colleen told her.

"Their nice, but I don't know how to sew though." Lola told her.

Colleen tilted her head "You don't ?"

Shrugging "It's not a skill we need to know, unless the profession your going into requires it."

Giving her a reassuring smile "It's ok I'll help you."

They dropped the stuff off at the clinic where Lola was staying. Colleen then shown Lola around town. Her and Colleen saw The Springs Chateau and Health Resort last. Andrew came back with them to town for lunch. Lola wanted to try Grace's after Colleen raved about it. Jake, Mr. Bray and Hank were a table away from them. They all watched as the three sat at their table.

"What kind of name is Lola?" Jake asked.

Lola looked to the three "It means sorrow and it's from the Spanish origin."

"You don't look Spanish." Hank said.

"That's because I'm not, I'm French Canadian."

Mr. Bray sat his cup down "Your what?"

She looked at him "Are you losing your hearing? I'm French Canadian. I'm from that land that is above the United States."

"You're a foreigner?" Hank said between gulps of his drink.

"I haven't been for sometime now." By now Grace brought them their food and she took a bite.

"What do you mean for some time now?" Jake asked.

Washing her food down with her drink "I was 13 when I moved to America and got my green card. And my green card says I am an American."

"What's a green card?" Mr. Bray asked.

"You take this test and if you pass you get a green card given to you saying you're an American. They issue it to anyone moving to America from another country. But technically I'm a foreigner."

Hank rolled his eyes "Leave it to Sully to help a foreigner."

"vers le haut du vôtre vous âne rouge stupide de cou. (English: up yours you stupid red neck ass). You don't know anything about me." Standing up.

"What's their to know? You're a foreigner." Jake asked

Lola sat in Jakes lap, pulling him to her "There is nothing wrong with being a foreigner." And she frenched kissed him.

That was not a good time for Jake one bit. When Lola pulled away from kissing Jake, Mr. Bray and Hank cleared their throats, pointing to Teresa. She stormed off in the opposite direction.

Lola looked at Jake "Who's that?"

"Teresa. Her and Jake are courting." Hank answered.

She started laughing "And your on my case about being a foreigner. Your with one!" Lola pointed in Teresa's direction.

Jake got up and went after her. Lola bit her bottom lip trying to keep herself from laughing even more.

"What do I have to do to get you to kiss me like that?" Hank teased.

"A life." Lola left Grace's with Colleen and Andrew who were in shock.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Dr. Quinn just my character. Enjoy._

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

Colleen finished the last dress a day before she had to go back to school. They had enough fabric to make a few dresses. Lola helped her as best as she could. As they made the dresses Lola taught Colleen French. She was standing behind the wall divider thing in the room while Colleen sat on the bed. They were in the room Lola resided in at the clinic.

"Dresses are so not me. I look like a doofus." Called Lola.

"You will look fine, get out here." Demanded Colleen.

With a lot of convincing Lola had Colleen not make the collars on the dress so high. On all the dresses the sleeves went half way down her arms and their was a slight scoop on the collar. The dress she was wearing was a light blue one.

"I told you, you would look just fine." Colleen stood.

"I haven't worn this much clothing since I was a baby. And that was because I couldn't dress myself." Smiled Lola.

"You look fine. Now I should finish packing tonight, there is an early train tomorrow."

Giving Colleen a hug "Thanks so, so very much. You're the coolest person in the world."

Colleen left while Lola stood in front of the mirror "She did a nice job sewing the dresses. But I look like a loser in this contraption."

Rolling her eyes Lola left the clinic to see around town. When she stepped out she saw Teresa walking by.

Walking up to her "Teresa, hey Teresa. I just wanted to apologize for what happened with Jake. It was all my fault, I kissed him."

Stopping but not looking at her "That is what he has told me."

"I just wanted to tell you that if your going to be mad at someone be mad at me. I have a bad habit of doing things without thinking. If I have known that he was with someone I would of so not of kissed him."

Teresa glanced at her before walking away. Shrugging she saw Cloud Dancing coming out of the Mercantile. Lola bounced over to him with a big grin.

"Hey, what do you think?" She did a little twirl in front of him.

He watched her twirl before answering "You look very nice."

The two began walking "So what brings you here to town?" She asked.

"I had to talk with Mr. Bray about selling something's that were made." He answered.

"I'll make sure to check it out."

They were walking by the Gazette when they heard Dorothy calling for Lola.

"Lola I was thinking of doing a piece on you for the Gazette. I wanted to do it sooner but I have been a little busy." Dorothy said.

"Totally awesome." Lola bobbed her head. Seeing that neither of them understood "Yes I would love to do an interview for the Gazette. When did you want to do this?"

Smiling "Well I have a thing to do right now. But you want to meet at Grace's at one?" Dorothy asked.

"I'll see you at one then." Lola smiled.

Preston soon approached "Dorothy may I have a word with you? Cloud Dancing. Lola comment allez-vous?"

"You speak French?" She asked.

"Just that. Preston A. Lodge the 3rd." He held out his hand.

Shaking his head "You could of just said Preston. But to answer your question I am doing fine." Crossing her arms afterwards.

Dorothy and Preston went into the Gazette

Lola made a L with her fingers and put it to her forehead "Perdant."

"Is that the French you asked Preston about?" Cloud Dancing asked.

"Ya, it 's my language, I just called him a loser. I didn't learn English till I was like 10. When did you learn English?" Questioned Lola.

"When I met Sully. That was many years ago."

"Do you think while I'm here you could teach me some of your language?" Lola placed her hands behind her back.

"If you teach me some of yours."

Lola smiled "Oui. It means yes in French."

"I'm sorry to leave so suddenly but I promised Sully that I would meet him. How about we continue this tomorrow if you like." Cloud Dancing suggested.

"I would love nothing more."

Lola watched Cloud Dancing for awhile before deciding to go check the Meadow that Sully found her in. Nothing gave her a clue to how she was possibly going home or how she really got here. She was out their for hours before going back to town. Timing it just right Lola met Dorothy at Grace's.

"Let's start off with where are you from?" Dorothy asked when she sat down.

"Montreal Canada." She answered.

"So you were not born in America?"

"No. My father moved to Canada from France when he was young. And my mother is originally from Canada."

When Dorothy finished writing that down she looked back up "What happened right before you woke up here? What do you remember before coming here?"

Lola scratched her head "There was a tornado. I was sleeping and then the alarm went off letting us know that their was a tornado. And the last thing I remember was running down to my basement before I woke up here in the clinic."

The time passed, Lola told Dorothy every little detail that she wanted to know. It was getting dark when they finished the interview. The article would be coming out in a few days.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Dr. Quinn just my character. Enjoy._

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Lola got up, dressed and reached Grace's before Colleen left to get on the train. She was eating with her family and Andrew. Lola went with everyone to see Colleen off. After that she went back to the clinic to change into the cloths she first arrived in and went to the Meadow. Their she proceeded to do some yoga. She was on her stomach, placing her hands on the ground she pushed up leaning her head back. She then brought her feet up over her back touching her head. Eyes closed Lola didn't see Cloud Dancing approaching

He smiled at the site of her "What are you doing?" He finally asked.

She opened one of her eyes "Yoga." Unfolding herself, she got up.

"Yoga?"

"It's a way to be more flexible and relax yourself."

Looking at where she was on the ground before getting up "How could the position that you were in be relaxing?"

Laughing "I don't know. Yoga always helped me clear my mind before I went into gymnastics." Lola held up her hands "I know, I know. You don't know what that is, I'll show you." She smiled.

Lola did a series of moves from Back Handsprings, Layouts, Somi-and-a-Half and a few other moves landing in a split.

"That is gymnastics?" Cloud Dancing said.

"Part of it. There are more things. We have a busy morning though, we can save it for another time maybe."

"There is a place I want to show you that you might like. I can teach some Cheyenne to you their."

She clapped her hands "What are we waiting for lets go."

"Would you like to go change first?"

"Why should I? Just so they can feel better. This is who I am and if they don't like it, tough." Lola told him.

"Then why did you get all those fabrics to make dressed to look like all them?"

Shrugging "I can't wear the same thing everyday."

Cloud Dancing laughed, as he started walking. He took Lola to this extraordinary field. Flower's scattered the field with snow capped mountains off to the right. It was so peaceful, you could see for miles around.

"You like it?" He asked.

Lola turned to him "I've never see anything so beautiful."

He tilted his head "You do not have this where you live?"

She shook her head no "Not really. There are some places that are untouched land, that hasn't been built on. But nothing like this."

They found a nice spot to sit, under a big tree with the view of the land. Lola sometimes had a hard time sitting still. As her and Cloud Dancing talked, she was walking around on her hands.

"How do you say my name in French?" Cloud Dancing asked.

She stopped, sitting in front of him "Danse de nuage."

He tried saying and after the third try he got it down pat.

"How would you say your name in French?" He asked.

"Lola." She said with a French accent.

"Why did your voice change?"

"It's the accent I use to have."

He scrunched his eyes "Use to have?"

Lola bit her bottom lip, looking off to the field "When I was 2 my parents got a divorced and I stayed with my dad. When I was 10 my dad started teaching me English. Then I turned 13 I was going into 8th grade my dad died of cancer. So I went to live with my mom who was now remarried and living in California. She wanted as little trace of my father as possible. So my entire 8th grade I was home schooled. With a teacher who help get rid of my accent. She did everything she could to change who I was because she was not French Canadian anymore she was an American. So I had to like that too." Tears feel down her face.

Cloud Dancing moved closer to her "I like your French accent and wish to hear more of it."

Smiling "What's my name in Cheyenne?"

He was about to answer when they heard some noise. Both getting up they searched to see where it was coming from.

"Dog Soldiers. I wonder what they are doing out here." Cloud Dancing said out loud.

"What are Dog Soldiers?"

Grabbing her arm "They are coming this way. Hide here." Cloud Dancing placed her in a bush. "No matter what do not come out." He told her.

Lola watched through the bushes at them speaking. She had no idea what they were saying but it was fascinating. It was a group of ten men that she saw. When a few looked at the bush she was in, her stomach did a flip. She silently moved behind the tree the bush was next to and shimmied up it. The leader motion his head and two Dog Soldiers raided the bush, finding it was empty. The leader said something and they all got back on their horses and left. When they were completely gone Cloud Dancing went to the bush, finding it empty as well. Standing up he scratched his head. Lola was sitting on a branch, she fell backwards hanging upside down. She tapped the top of Cloud Dancing's head, looking up she giggled.

"Everything ok?" She asked still hanging upside down.

"For now. They are angry with the white man for taking the land. And thinking of attacking soon."

Climbing down "Why did I have to hide?"

"Their was a good chance they would of taken you away and hurt you." He answered.

"Why would they want to hurt me? I didn't do anything to them, I'm not even American. Besides I'm on your side, they should of never taken the land from you all."

"They do not care. They are out for revenge."

Lola gave him a big hug, stunned for a second he hugged back.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"A thanks for looking out for my safety. So will you teach me some Cheyenne now?" She smiled.

He returned her smile with a smile "All right."

They resumed their spot before they were interrupted by the Dog Soldiers. Cloud Dancing and her spent the day out their. They were coming back as the sun was setting. Dorothy was coming out of the Gazette when the two of them caught her eye, they were in the meadow. Lola was walking really close to him and was laughing, she looked like she was holding a flower in her right hand. They must of thought that no one was looking since Lola gave him a quick hug before leaving.

Lola walked past Dorothy "Hey Dorothy." She said.

Dorothy nodded her head and watched her head to the clinic.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Dr. Quinn just my character. Enjoy._

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE**

It was the day of the article, Lola and Brian went to get the issue. It read:

**OUR NEW ARRIVAL**

She comes from Montreal Canada, over

A hundred years in the future. Only thing

She remembers to how she might of

Gotten here was a tornado. She is a

foreigner, and is considered French

Canadian. She was found in our very

own meadows here. But don't be fooled

She is considered by the government an American.

In her time, they issue green

Cards for those who take the test.

And pass it. They are issued for anyone

coming from another Country and

wanting to live in America. Going by the

name Lola she is our new arrival.

The article then continues into what green cards are and what Lola had to do to get it before the article ended.

"I'm going to send this to Colleen. She would love to read this." Brian said.

"That would be great. When is she coming back for a visit?" Lola asked.

"Not this weekend, but next weekend I believe. I'll see you later." Brian ran off to go mail the article to Colleen.

Lola was going by Grace's who was swamped. Grace was having trouble keeping up with cooking, orders and cleaning the tables. Without thinking Lola went to help out, clearing off tables.

"Child what are you doing?" Grace asked.

"I'm helping you out, I wont take no for an answer." Picking the plates up.

By the end of the rush Lola was helping with orders and cleaning off tables. Grace came over to Lola and handed her some money.

"What's this for?" She asked looking at the money in her hand.

"For helping." Grace said.

Handing her the money back "Grace I can't take this from you. I was just helping out."

Pushing her hand away "No, no take it."

"If you say so. Hey Grace do you think that maybe if you like and I could use the money…"

Grace placed her hands on her hips "What are you getting at?"

"Do you think that you could hire me? I could clean the tables and take orders." Lola suggested.

"You work for me?" Grace was shocked to hear her suggest that.

Shaking her head "Yes. Like I said I could use the money."

Crossing her arms "Things have picked up since the train. Help would be nice."

"You wont have to pay me much at all." Lola put her hands together like she was praying and gave Grace a pair of pleading eyes.

"Ok I'll hirer you." Grinned Grace.

Lola thanked her over and over, giving her a hug. She bounced into the Mercantile bumping into Dr. Mike.

"Oh sorry." Lola apologized.

"It's ok. What's got you in such a happy mood?" Mike asked.

"Well the article came out and I feel a little famous for someone who got their first 15 minutes of fame. And I got a job working for Grace." She said gleefully.

Mr. Bray leaned forward on the counter "Your working for Grace?"

Looking at him "Ya, I'll be cleaning table's and taking orders. It's like my first job all over again where I come from."

"But she is…"

Lola pointed at him "If you say black I will slap you right now just for saying that."

"Oh Lola you wouldn't do such a thing." Dr. Mike said.

"I would. Grace is nothing but nice and sweet. She also needs help and I need money. So their." She crossed her arms.

"I believe she would slap me, if she's willing to work with Grace." Mr. Bray said.

"That's not a nice thing to say Mr. Bray. Grace has done nothing to you to be talked about like that." Lola flipped her hair and walked out of the Mercantile.

Sully and Cloud Dancing were leaving town when Lola saw them. She ran after them, catching up just as they got on the bridge.

"Check this out Nétónetomóhtahe?" She said.

"That's very good." Cloud Dancing smiled.

"Sure is." Sully added.

Smiling with glee "Awesome. What did I say?"

The two laughed "You asked how are we feeling?" Sully told her.

Making a sad face "Dang, I thought I was asking where you two were going. Oh well maybe next time."

"We are going to check some traps that we have set." Sully said.

"Have fun, I'll see you both later."

Cloud Dancing stopped her before she left "Lola it'; beau jour de SA dehors. Ne pensez-vous pas?"

Smiling "I do think it's a lovely day out." She waved bye.

The two didn't return till dinner. When they went to the homestead no one was their so they went to town. They found everyone at Grace's. Dr. Mike had Katie on her lap and were sitting at the end of the table. Brian and Matthew were sitting together on one side of the table. Lola was sitting with them too, their was an empty chair between her and Dr. Mike another on the opposite of her. The two joined the group, Sully sat in the empty chair left of Lola by Dr. Mike. Cloud Dancing sat on the right side of Lola.

"Come on please. We want to hear it." Begged Brian.

Shaking her head Lola said in a French accent "This is ridiculous, leave it to Sully to save a foreigner."

"Why don't you speak like that if you are French?" Matthew asked.

"When I went to live with my mother she had a teacher who taught me not to speak like that. And I have been doing it for so long, that it's a habit not to speak with my French accent."

"Well I like it when you talk with your French accent." Brian told her.

"Thanks Brian, so do I. I just have to get in the habit of using it again. So do you all want pie? My treat." Lola asked.

They all cheered and Lola went and got them all what they wanted. She sat back down in between Sully and Cloud Dancing. Cloud Dancing and Lola got to talking, taking her fork she reached over snatching a piece of his pie.

"You have your own pie." He said.

Eating the piece she took "But I wanted some of yours."

Cloud Dancing took his fork and did the same thing, taking a piece of hers. She tried to grab the fork from him but he just pushed her hand away. She kept trying but he ate it before she could stop him.

"Your not getting anymore." She stuck her tongue out at him an guarded her pie.

Shaking his head Cloud Dancing just laughed at her.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Dr. Quinn just my character. Enjoy._

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX**

Every morning Lola would sit in the meadow doing yoga. Some days Cloud Dancing would sit out their with her. Others who would sit with her too, they were Brian, Matthew and sometimes Colleen and Andrew when Colleen was back for a visit.

Things slowed down at Graces from the lunch rush.

"No you keep the money for the lunch rush. I'll get the tips from dinner tonight ok?" Lola smiled before leaving.

The money wasn't a big deal for Lola. She made enough to make her living their just fine. After a month being there Lola made enough money to pay back Dr. Quinn for the fabrics when she first got their. Lola tried giving Dr. Quinn some money for staying at the clinic but she didn't want it. Lola constantly kept the clinic the cleanest its ever been. Dr. Quinn told her that, that was payment enough. Lola checked out a book from the Library and went to the meadow to read it. She did a sideways splits and leaned forward, well into the book she heard

"What are you reading?" Sitting in front of her.

Knowing the voice she didn't look up from her book "Alice in wonderland." Closing it now, she sat up.

Cloud Dancing examined the book "Is it a good book?"

Shrugging "It's no Eragon, but it's good." Lola answered.

"What is Eragon about?"

"A boy named Eragon finds a polished blue stone in the woods from hunting. Thinking it's a worth something, he might be able to feed his family for the winter. Only to find out it's a dragon. Then the world counts on him to save it and get rid of the evil guy ruling it. He gets a dragon and finds out he gets magical powers it's totally awesome."

Handing her the book back "Maybe you can tell me about Eragon and his dragon tomorrow."

Taking the book back "But I thought you were busy the next few days."

Getting off the ground "I can spare the morning to show a deer and her newly born baby I found."

Mr. Bray, Jake and Dorothy were watching the two from the porch of the Gazette.

"What is it about her that he finds so interesting?" Dorothy crossed her arms.

"Why do you care? He's an Indian and she is just some foreigner."

Adjusting her shawl "It's just that she is here over a month and over half the town is taken with her."

Shrugging "I'm with that part of town. I may not agree with her being around that Indian so much. But she's not hurting anyone. And she is really nice and funny too." Mr. Bray told them.

"You're a old softy for a pretty face." Jake teased.

"I am not." He protested.

"Oh hush you two." Dorothy said before leaving them.

Lola went back to her book when Cloud Dancing left. By the time she had to go back to Grace's she had finished the book. Grace was busy cooking so Lola started taking orders. Preston was having a meeting with someone when she arrived.

"Hey their the 3rd." She said.

"It's Preston." He corrected her.

Pulling her pad and pencil out "So the 3rd what do you and your friend want?" Ignoring his correction to his name.

"We would like the meatloaf." He told her.

Writing it down "All right your food will be with you in a moment."

"Are you the one who speaks French?" The other guy asked.

"What do I have it tattooed on my forehead?"

"Preston was telling me about a girl who works here and can speak French."

She looked to Preston then back to the man "I do. But right now I'm a little busy."

Lola was exhausted after the dinner rush. She got her money and went for the clinic. The guy that was with Preston earlier was waiting for her outside of Grace's.

"Hi Lola. I realize that I didn't get to introduce myself earlier, I'm Peter." Holding out his hand.

Shaking it "Hi." Going past the guy

He moved in front of her "I was thinking maybe you can join me for a nice walk tonight."

"I'm really tired." Lola told him, continuing her walk.

Peter moved in front of her "Please. It's such a nice night."

Pushing him aside "No." Finally getting into the clinic.

Lola had a hard time falling asleep that night. Lola found the man really eerie. And since their was no alarm system thing to turn on to alert the police was scary. She wasn't sure they had police men now that she thought of it. That just made her stomach turn even more.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Dr. Quinn just my character._

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Lola was on the bridge connecting the church and town. She climbed on the railing, up the slanted wood that held up the 2 by 4 that hung over your head when you crossed the bridge. She was laying on her back. Brian stopped on the bridge looking up at her.

"What are you doing up there?" Brian asked.

"Nothing." She called back.

"Why are you up there?"

"It's like a balance beam that I have back home, but higher and wood. I miss working out on one." She told him.

Shrugging Brian said bye and ran towards the school.

"You going to come down here?" Cloud Dancing asked her.

Sitting up she looked down at him "What do I get if I do?"

Placing his hands on his hips "To see the deer and it's baby."

"Oh yeah. Coming!" Lola climbed down.

She was walking on the banister towards the grass and did a back flip off it. Cloud Dancing walked past her, shaking his head.

Holding her hands up as she followed him "What?"

"Nothing." He said.

"Ooook. So where is this deer and it's baby?"

Looking to the side at her "Just a ways."

It wasn't long till they reached the spot. Cloud Dancing was showing her how to tack a deer. Half an hour of tracking it, they found the deer and the baby grazing.

"Awe it's bambi an it's mother." Lola said.

The animals were soon spooked by a loud scream. Listening it sound like a kid screaming for help. It was an Indian kid. The two the kid were with were having trouble trying to get him out of the river. They couldn't reach him, and his foot was stuck between two rocks. The kid kept bobbing up and down in the water.

"Stay here." Cloud Dancing told her.

Lola watched as the three men tried to save the poor kid. Seeing the kid getting tired and weak, she got an idea. She climbed up a tree and out on the branch that hung over the river. Making sure she was secure she hung upside down from it.

"Tell the kid I wont hurt him." Lola yelled.

Cloud Dancing quickly told the kid what she said. Lola reached down barely reaching the kids foot. She sat back up and wrapped her legs around like she was riding a horse, crossing her ankles she made sure she was secure a second time. This time she was able to reach down to the kid's ankle and get him free. She caught him before the river took him off. The tricky part now was getting the kid up to the tree. It was harder than she thought lifting him up to it. When he was close enough he took hold and pulled himself up. The two crawled back to shore and shimmied back down the tree.

"Is the kid ok?" Lola asked once her feet hit the ground.

"He will be. But I thought I told you to stay here?" Cloud Dancing reminded her.

Shrugging "What? You looked like you needed a women to help."

The three walked over, one of the older Indians started talking to Cloud Dancing. Lola watched intensely at them. They did point to her a few times as they spoke. When they finished Cloud Dancing turned to Lola.

"They say they don't have much but would like to give you what they can spare and that is a horse. As a gesture for saving light foot." Cloud Dancing told her.

"If they don't have much I can't take something from them." She said.

"It's considered disrespectful to decline something like this." He said.

Smiling "Tell them that I am very honored, nothing would please me more."

Cloud Dancing dictated what Lola had said. They followed the three back to their camp with the rest of the tribe. As they walked threw camp Lola waved at everyone with a big smile. When they reached the tent a women emerged from it. Cloud Dancing leaned over telling her in a low voice that she was the boys mother and wife of one of the Indians that was with them.

"They have invented us to eat with them." Cloud Dancing intrepid.

Lola looked to them and bobbed her head yes.

"Don't you have to be some where? This is going to take more than just the morning."

"It can wait."

Lola smiled as she looked at him " You are the greatest person to hang out with. You all get to walk around half naked in loin cloths, and you all go with the flow. People seriously need to learn from you all. Your like the less colorful version of Disney."

"You know understanding you sometimes is like trying to understand the weather."

Crossing her arms "I'm the weather! Can't I be something cool like a phoenix or a lion."

Laughing "The weather is unpredictable sometimes and so are you."

The little boy who Lola had saved took her hand "Being the weather could be fun." She smiled as the boy pulled her off.

He pulled Lola over to a group of kids playing a game, he wanted her to play with them. The food started to be prepared while Cloud Dancing talked with some of the other Indians. When they finished cooking everyone gathered around. One of the them in the group told a story while they ate, Cloud Dancing would intrepid it for her. The two were walking back from the camp.

"I feel bad for taking their horse when they are in need of things." Lola confessed.

"Do not feel like that, it is Cheyenne custom." He assured her.

"Would I offend them if I gave them something?"

Shaking his head "No you would not."

The walked in silence for awhile as Lola held the reins to her new horse.

Stopping "This is where we part. Do you think you can get yourself back town without me?" He asked.

Lola shook her head yes. When she got to town she went over to Robert E.

"Hey Robert E. Umm I got a horse today and I'm not quite sure what to do with it."

"You can keep it here, I hold the horses. Also I feed them, give them water and all."

Handing the reins "Thanks you are so awesome."

"If you don't mind me asking where did you get a horse?" He asked.

"I saved a drowning Indian kid and the family gave me horse. Not to mention I got a Cheyenne name, it's hangs from trees. Bitchen huh?" She smiled before walking off.

By now the town had gotten use to the way she talked. They may not understand it but they have grown accustomed to it. And were all right when she spoke even if they weren't to sure what she was saying.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Dr. Quinn just my character. Enjoy._

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Lola was up on the two by four above the bridge again reading another book. She heard the tapping of a stick. Looking down she saw that it was the Reverend.

"Lola are you up their?" He called.

"Ya Rev I'm up here. What is it you want?"

"A word with you." He answered.

Lola climbed down "Is everything all right Rev?"

Bobbing his head "Oh yes. I just wanted to see how your holding up. Or should I say hear how your holding up."

Giggling "I'm doing good. Wish I could go home, but I'm good."

"You know if you need anyone to talk to you can come to me." The Reverend offered.

"Thanks for the offer." Lola said.

"That is what I'm here for."

Crossing her arms "I thought what you're here for was to invoke the fear of god into people."

Smiling "That too." He chuckled.

"Good to know. Where you heading?" She asked.

"The church."

"Want some company. Good chance to invoke the fear of god into me."

The Reverend held out his arm and Lola gladly took it. Colleen came home that weekend, Lola was late meeting her. Her and Andrew were going to be there when she arrived. Running up just as Colleen finished greeting Andrew.

Panting "OMG I'm totally so sorry for being late. But they are having that very first town social dance thing and before the dance they are doing that talent competition thing. So I've been thinking something up and practicing. So again I'm so totally sorry for being late." Lola added a smile at the end as she caught her breath.

"It's ok, your hear now." Colleen said.

"What are you doing at the talent competition?" Andrew asked while getting Colleen's bags.

"It's something to do with gymnastics. It's going to be a big surprise. Or a surprise in general I hope." Answered Lola.

"I'm sure it will be." Colleen assured her.

Lola looked at them both " Are either of you going to enter?"

They both shook their head no. Lola went with them to the homestead to drop Colleens things off.

The next day was the town social. At two was going to be the competition. After that were a bunch of games they had the rest of the day. Lola was the last to perform. She was off to the side stretching as she watched everyone.

Colleen sat next to her on the floor "Are you nervous?"

"A little. I always am with a new routine." Lola leaned over to her right leg.

"You will do amazing. I can't wait to see it. Well I came over to wish you good luck." Colleen gave her a hug.

"Thanks." She smiled.

The time came for Lola to do her thing. She nervously stood in front of everyone.

Clearing her throat "I'm going to be doing a floor exercise. It's part of gymnastics that I do, that I would love to share with you all. I will be joined by Brian's musical abilities on the flute."

Everyone clapped while Lola got into position. Brian took a deep breath and began playing the flute. Lola imagined she was on one of those big blue mats with that stupid white tape. She repeaditly told herself 'don't step out of bounds'. Lola had to admit this was her best tumbling act ever. For the last part Brian moved still paying, he was sitting in the middle of where she was tumbling. Running to him as fast as she could Lola did some cartwheels, back hand springs, then a back flip over Brian clearing him by almost a foot. Everyone held their breaths as Lola landed in front of Brian just as the music ended. Brian stood up, holding hands they bowed. Colleen, Andrew, Dr. Mike, Sully and Matthew clapped, soon starting a wave of it. The two went over to Colleen and the rest waiting to hear the results. Her and Brian came in first. Everyone congratulated them before starting the games. Lola was getting something to drink.

"Congratulations." Cloud Dancing said.

"You saw?! I thought you were going on a vision quest or something and were going to be gone for this."

Leaning forward "The spirits told me to come back. You just started when I arrived."

Setting the empty cup down "Tell those spirits of yours that they rule."

The two were off to the side watching a three legged race.

Turing to him "Is their something between you and Dorothy?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Ever since we have been chilling together, I catch her glaring my way. Or catching glimpses at us when were together in town talking. I don't want to ruin what the two of you have. I all ready got Teresa mad at me for kissing Jake. That women needs to learn to let go."

"Were figuring out what we are to each other. If you like I can talk with her, explain we are just friends."

"That would be great." She smiled.

Dorothy and Cloud Dancing spent the rest of the afternoon talking. Lola went back to the clinic to change. Peter the creepy guy Preston had dinner with was waiting for her.

"Hello Lola." He called when she stepped out.

Stopping abruptly "I thought you left town yesterday."

Stepping closer to her "When I heard you were going to be in the talent show I couldn't leave just yet. I had to see you."

Lola saw Robert E turn the corner, smiling she ran over to him.

Seeing her worried face "What is it? Is everything all right?"

Shaking her head "That guy over there is making me uncomfortable. I am afraid he might hurt me or something. Can I walk with you back to the party?"

"Yes of course."

Peter watched as the two walked back to the party. When they go their Lola thanked him and disappeared. The sun was fading when the dancing began. Lola sat off to the side watching. Colleen and her were talking when the song switched and Andrew asked Colleen to dance.

"How that talk go?" She asked when Cloud Dancing sat next to her.

"Could of been better. She is not happy about how much time we have spend together."

Her eyes scrunched "What?! Great, I got Teresa mad at me because of Jake. Dorothy not happy with me because I'm spending to much time with you. And now I have a creepy guy who will appear out of now where and I'm pretty sure wants more than being friends. Plus I'm afraid he's going to kill me in my sleep."

"Has the man hurt you?" Cloud Dancing asked concerned.

"No. He has only creepy stakerish talked to me twice. Nothing I can't handle."

Tilting his head "Are you sure?"

Smiling "I traveled back in time over a hundred years. My mouth or my actions have not yet got me thrown in jail or killed or earned myself a scarlet letter A. So I think I'm good for now."

"If you say so. I better get back to Dorothy."

Lola watched Cloud Dancing go back to her, she couldn't help but feel a little jealous.


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Dr. Quinn just my character. Enjoy._

* * *

**CHAPTER NINE**

"What is with you today?" Dr. Quinn asked.

Lola held some dirty plates "Hmm? What?" She came out of deep thought.

"You've been walking around here in a daze. I've seen you bump into four people in the last five minutes."

"Halloween is coming and it's not going to be the same. My best friend and I have spent Halloween together ever since we were born. We have never missed one."

"What did you and your friend use to do for Halloween?" Sully asked.

Laughing as she thought about it "We would dress up and go trick or treating. Even when we got to old for it. Then stay up all night watching horror movies and making ourselves sick off candy."

"We don't have that here. But we do have a fun Halloween party." Dr. Quinn hoped that, that might help a little.

"It wont be the same but I'll give it a try. Now just to figure out what to be." Lola forced a smile before continuing with her work.

The lunch rush was over and Lola was happy. Especially since she had the night off. Jake was coming out of his shop when Lola passed.

"Hey Jake." She said.

Mumbling "Hello."

Crossing her arms "You can talk to me. I wont kiss you again." Stopping in front of him.

"How do I know that?" He asked.

"If I wanted to kiss you again I would of all ready done it." Walking away from Jake with a smile on her face.

With the money she had saved Lola ordered some really nice fabric from Mr. Bray. She figured out who she wanted to be but wouldn't tell anyone, the only person who knew was Colleen. And she was only to help with the sewing when Lola need it and when Colleen was home.

Lola was going to meet Cloud Dancing that day. Mounting her horse she heard her name being called.

"Taking Dorothy's spot?" Hank asked.

"What you talking about?" Turing her horse to them.

Taking a sip of his drink Jake spoke "On spending quality time with that injin."

Flipping some hair over her shoulder "Cloud Dancing is more of a man you'll ever be."

They both started laughing "I doubt that." Jake said between laughs.

Lola got off her horse "Here Jake take this money and maybe you'll find a personality in the bottom of one of Hank's drinks. You know what here is some more money. Try one of the bottles. Maybe if your lucky you'll find how to be a man too. As for you Hank, you're a lost cause." Getting back on her horse she left.

She met Cloud Dancing at the reservation. He was talking with another Indian when she arrived.

"You said you wanted to speak with me?" He asked.

"I was wondering if you could help me with something."

"What is it?"

Tucking some hair behind her ear "Ok I need help on making a necklace with a B. I was wondering if you knew anyone who can help me with that."

Looking around "I know someone who can help you. What is it for?"

"My Halloween costume. But don't try asking who I'm going to be. You have to wait till Halloween, like everyone else."

"You wont even tell me you really good friend." Pointing to himself.

Smirking "I'm going to look fabulous. And if I tell you I will ruin the surprise." Crossing her arms.

"Then I look forward to it." Cloud Dancing smiled.

Cloud Dancing introduced Lola to a female Indian. She agreed to help her and Lola insisted giving her something in return for the work. The women was in need of some warm blankets at night for her and her family. Lola would get the blankets for her, in exchanged for her making the necklace. She was to come back in a few days.

Lola was getting on her horse "Lola I have sometime. We can go to the field and I can teach you some more Cheyenne if you like." Cloud Dancing suggested.

"I would love that." Taking the reins of her horse in her hands.

Her and Cloud Dancing raced to the field, he won by a hair. Lola was sitting on a log one way as Cloud Dancing sat on it the other way.

"Umm Cloud Dancing I have to tell you something." Lola looked at her feet when she spoke.

Looking at her "What is it?"

Taking a deep breath "Soooo I kinda sorta maybe like you a lot more than I had originally planned." She admitted.

"Is that so?" Was all he said.

Turing her head to him "It is so. And it's awful because you and Dorothy have this thing going on. I feel bad for feeling like this." Looking back to her feet as her hands sat on the log.

Cloud Dancing placed a hand on hers. Lola bit her the inside of her lip, looking at his hand on hers, then to him. She leaned forward kissing him. When he didn't kiss back she pulled away. Her cheeks flushed slightly as she moved from the log. She went over to a near by tree playing with the bark. Cloud Dancing got off the log, going to the tree she went to.

"Don't feel bad." He told her as he stood directly behind her.

Turing to him "Why? I like someone who is sorta with someone else. Then I make a fool of myself and kiss him." Looking away.

Cloud Dancing placed a hand on her chin, making her look at him. This time it was him who went in for a kiss. Lola kissed back, leaning against the tree.

Pulling away "Wait. What about Dorothy?"

"She came by two days ago. I told her that being her friend means a lot. But that is as far as the two of us will ever go."

Tilting her head "When were you going to tell me this?"

"Now." He answered.

"Good answer." She went back in for another kiss.

Stopping "You do know that my people and your people will not approve of this." He said.

"One, they are not my people. My actual people would be so for this. Two, we can hope that your people will warm up to it. And three, no one has to know about us, yet." Counting it off with her fingers.

"Yet?" One of hit eyebrows went up.

Shrugging "Ok if ever. You know what, keeping this a secret could be fun."

"I think they all ready know something is going on between us."

"Let them think whatever. Right now none of them are around." Grabbing his shirt she pulled him into another kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Dr. Quinn just my character. Enjoy._

* * *

**CHAPTER TEN**

It was Halloween and the day flew by. Before Lola knew it she was up in the clinic getting ready. The dress was a midnight blue velvet, square top corset, with long sleeves. With gold trim on the top. The bottom part was long with a slight puff to it. Lola then fastened the necklace and pulled half of her hair up in a messy bun. Lola took one last look at herself in the mirror as she slipped the crown on.

"How could you?" Dorothy called when she came out.

"Look totally fab? I'm just blessed is all." She smiled, shrugging her shoulders.

Moving in front of her "How could you take away what Cloud Dancing and I had?"

"I can't take anything away if their was nothing their in the first place."

"What is it about you that he likes so much? Besides the only fact you have is that you speak French?" Dorothy asked.

"Besides the fact that I know what it's like to have people force us into something were not. I'm also a good example of it actually working out and being very miserable every second. And I hear what people are saying about me. But I'm not ashamed because of it. I enjoy his company and the town is just closed minded to something that is different."

"You really hurt me." She told her.

"That was not my intention I swear. But if you were better he wouldn't of been wondering." Lola walked off to the party with her head held high.

Dr. Quinn, Sully, Grace and Robert E approached her when she got their.

"You look beautiful." Grace complimented.

"What are you suppose to be?" Sully asked.

Smiling "Thanks Grace, I'm Anne Boleyn. Second wife of King Henry the 8th and first wife he beheads."

Everyone complemented her on her outfit, wining her second place in best Halloween costume. She was watching some kids bob for apples when she saw a body stand next to her.

"You know your costumes not finished." Hank joked looking at he chest.

Putting her hand over her chest "What are you the fashion police?" Walking away.

Cloud Dancing hadn't shown up yet, and Lola was starting to wonder where he was. Lola was watching some people on the dance floor.

"Why are you not dancing?" Cloud Dancing stood next to her.

Lola smiled when she saw him "I'm not so good at it. Where have you been?"

Shrugging "Around." He joked.

Laughing "Ok we have been spending to much time together. You starting to sound like me."

Cloud Dancing moved so he could take in her outfit "What are you suppose to be?"

Holding her head high "Anne Boleyn. Second wife to King Henry the 8th. And the first wife he beheads."

"Why would you be someone who was beheaded? She must of not been a good person to have that done to her."

"Anne Boleyn is awesome for someone who gets a bad rap, so did not deserve to have that done to her. And I got second place for best costume."

He bobbed his head "Good job."

The two sat with Dr. Quinn and Sully as the night went on. As the party neared an end Lola and Cloud Dancing had separated themselves from the group. They were up by the school, Lola pulled him behind it.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"This." And she kissed him.

Stopping "We can not do this here." He told her.

Pouting, she crossed her arms "Why?"

He took her hands and ducking his head a little so they were eye level "We may be ok with us. But the town is not ready. Especially if they see us kissing."

"You know you being right all the time is so not fun."

"I can not help it if you like being wrong all the time." He teased.

Play hitting him in the arm "Well fine, me and my wrongness are going to bed then." She started walking away from him.

He reached after her, pulling her back to him "In the words of you 'one for the road.'

"But you just said…." He silenced her with a quick kiss.

Pushing away from him "You are such a tease."

Lola slowly walked back to her room with a smile on her face. The next morning she walked in the clinic to Dr. Quinn rummaging through her medicine.

Calling out her favorite nickname for Dr. Quinn "Hey Miky."

All she got was a mumble from her so Lola asked "Their something wrong?"

Looking over her shoulder "Oh hi. I need to get some herbs. But I'm really busy this week and don't know when I can get some more."

"Well what ones do you need?" Questioned Lola.

Dr. Mike handed her the list of herbs that were needed.

"I know where all these are. If you like I can go get a bunch for you."

"You do?"

Shaking her head "Ya. Cloud Dancing has shown me a place where all these grow."

"That would be wonderful, if you can get these for me."

Dr. Mike gave her a bag for the herbs and thanked her one more time. Lola got her horse from Robert E and set out. When she finished the weather had gone from sunny to dark. Enjoying the scenery around her, her horse became spooked, throwing Lola to the ground. She hit her head against something knocking herself out. Sully and Cloud Dancing were walking back from checking their traps.

"Isn't that Lola's horse?" Sully pointed to the wondering horse.

"That is her horse Skittles. I wonder where she can be." Cloud Dancing looked around.

"She named her horse Skittles." Sully stopped in his tracks.

Shrugging "It is some form of candy where she comes from."

They proceeded to check the grounds, wolf found her and started barking. Running over they both bend down on either side of her.

"We wont make it to town in time." Sully said looking at the sky.

"There is a cave we can take her too. I will stay with her while you get Dr. Mike." He mentioned.

Moving her their Sully took Skittles and left.


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Dr. Quinn just my character. Enjoy._

* * *

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

Cloud Dancing made sure Lola was situated before starting a small fire. Sully got to town just as the weather got bad. He found Dr. Mike at her desk with some paper work.

"Get you bag. Cloud Dancing and I found Lola unconscious." Sully barged in telling her.

"Why didn't you bring her here?" Dr. Mike stood.

"The weather was going to prevent us. We were afraid it might make her worse." He said.

Grabbing her bag "If she is not careful, she is going to do some serious damage one day."

When they stepped out it was raining so hard you could barely see a few feet in front of you. Then the sound of lightening began.

"We better hurry." Sully said.

Cloud Dancing was poking at the small fire that was made when he heard a grunt from Lola.

Sitting up "What happened?" She asked.

Moving next to her "I was hoping you could tell me. Sully and I found you."

Holding a hand to her head "Last thing I remember was coming back from getting herbs for Dr. Mike. Then Skittles got spooked I think and I fell off."

"Sully went to get Dr. Mike. But the weather has gotten worse since then. It might be awhile before they come." He started checking her head.

"I'm fine. It's just a bump on the head." Brushing him off.

"At least let me make sure."

Lola sat their while Cloud Dancing checked "You will live."

Rolling her eyes she looked to him "Told you I was fine."

"We should still have you checked by Dr. Mike when she comes."

Resting her head on his shoulder "If were going to be here awhile I need to eat something."

Getting up he was gone only a moment. When he came back he had food.

"What is this?" She asked taking her food.

"Eat first then I will tell you." He told her.

"I have a feeling I don't want you to tell me what I'm eating." Looking at her food.

Taking a bite "Then I will not."

Smiling "Thanks."

Dr. Quinn and Sully didn't get far before they had to turn back. They would have to wait for the weather to lighten up.

Cloud Dancing walked back into the cave "How does the weather look?" She asked.

"That it is going to be rough for awhile." He answered.

She let out a sigh. He went over to the fire poked it a little before sitting next to her. Pulling her knees to her chest, she moved closer to him. Lola took his arm and wrapped it around her as she curled up to him. Before he knew it she had fallen asleep.

The weather lightened up the next day, Sully and Dr. Quinn set out. It didn't take long till they reached the cave. When they walked in they found both them asleep. Lola's right side was up against the wall as her back was against Cloud Dancing's side. His arm was around her waist and her hands were on his arm. Her knees were pulled up against herself, Cloud Dancing's head was on top of hers.

"They are so cute together." Dr. Quinn whispered.

"Make's you wish more people were for it." Sully whispered back.

Cloud Dancing stirred, opening his eyes, he nudging Lola before getting up. Rubbing her eyes she sat up. Dr. Quinn went over to examine her while Sully and Cloud Dancing stepped off to the side.

"The two of you look like you are getting real close." Sully said.

"We are. She is no one I have ever met. We are the same person sometimes. She understands what it is like to have someone try everything in their power to change you. Yet she goes her own path without caring what others might think. All she care about is if it makes her happy."

Smiling "As long as your happy, I'm happy for you." Sully patted him on his back.

Dr. Quinn and Lola walked up to them "She is ok. She is also lucky for someone who has had two head injuries and come out fine."

"Well this lucky girl needs actual food because whatever Cloud Dancing gave me wasn't food." Lola walked out of the cave.

The two looked at him "It was rabbit." He said.

"We wont tell." Sully said and Dr. Mike agreed.

"Thanks. She wont be happy about eating rabbit if she knew. Something about fatal attraction."

"What is that?" Dr. Mike asked.

Shrugging "I do not know."

When they got back to town some of the town folks were out in the meadow.

"What's going on here" Dr. Mike asked.

"There is going to be a competition to play a game of baseball. Winner get's a cash reward." Jake said.

Lola got off her horse "Do you all even know how to play?"

"Better than you I bet." Hank called out.

Laughing "I'm sure. But I have to so freaking see this."

Lola watched them attempt at playing baseball. The team they were to play were off practicing themselves. Lola kept yelling how awful they were.

"What was that? You call that a pitch? Your never going to strike anyone out, throwing that slow." Yelled Lola.

Lowering the bat Jake turned to her "Like you can do better. I bet you can't even strike me out."

"I'll make you a deal Jake. I strike you out, I get free rein to hassle you all I want. If I don't I will stop." She suggested.

"You got yourself a deal." Jake answered.

Cloud Dancing, Dr. Mike and Sully cheered her on.

Stopping just in front of Preston "Preston you know the game pretty well. Will you call the throws?"

Smiling "You called me Preston."

"Well I want to have this called right. If you do that I'll stop calling you the 3rd."

Preston got in position as Lola took the mound.

"Get ready to be sitting with your mouth shut." Jake teased as he got into stance.

"I hope you like commentary. I've yet to actually have to sit and be quiet since school." Playing with the ball.

Lola smirked as she hurled the ball, Preston called it a strike.

"Doesn't count." Jake yelled.

Pointing at him "Yes it does, that was a perfect strike. What was wrong with it?"

"That is not how you pitch." He said.

Rolling her eyes "Fine, we will start over."

She hurled it this time the way they pitched. Striking him out again. Lola repeated this two more times, striking Jake out. Lola stuck her tongue out at him as she walked back to where she was sitting. A smug look written on her face.

Walking up to Lola, Jake leaned on the bat "Where did you learn to pitch like that?"

Sitting next to Cloud Dancing "I use to play it during school and for fun with a bunch of friends."

Jake shrugged, going back to hitting. The commentary from Lola was louder and more consistent than before.


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Dr. Quinn just my character. Enjoy._

* * *

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

Dr. Mike caught Lola at the livery getting on her horse.

"Oh Lola their you are. I've been looking for you everywhere." Dr. Mike mentioned.

"What is it?" Lola checked the reins to Skittles.

"Well there was a problem. So now I'm trying to find new players for the baseball team. And I was hoping you would join as the hurler." Dr. Mike asked.

Shrugging "Why not, this could be fun."

Smiling "Fantastic, now come on we have practice."

Lola groaned "But I was…" Seeing the face Dr. Mike gave her, she rolled her eyes and put Skittles back.

Seeing the new players "Uhh you know this is a group of old people." Lola looked to Dr. Mike.

"They are. But besides us, they are the only ones who will play." She told her.

"Fun." Lola moved to the field.

The practice went horrible. Soon Jake and some of the others joined back in, even Sully decided to play. They started to look like a real team. Game day finally arrived and they had a big turn out, they also got team uniforms. As Otis and Dr. Mike had a talk of the rules, Dr. Mike brought Lola with her.

"Who's this?" Otis asked.

"Lola the teams hurler. But I wasn't around when you gave the rules. So I'd like to hear them." Lola answered.

Otis informed her and Dr. Mike of what the rules were "And one more thing that has been adopted. You can throw the ball over hand."

As they went back to their teams Lola saw Cloud Dancing.

"Hey you came." She walked up to him.

"Of course, I would not miss it. Should your hat be the other way?" Cloud Dancing took it and faced it forward.

Laughing Lola put it backwards "Only if the sun is in my eyes. Besides I look so cute with it backwards and my pigtails." She went back to her team.

As Lola took the mound Otis was the first to hit.

He called "Now don't have hurt feeling when I get a hit off you. You are a girl."

Lola smirked "And I hope you don't have hurt feeling being struck out by a girl."

It was a full count 2-3, the next pitch decided if she stuck him out or walked him. As hard as she could, she threw the ball down, striking him out. Lola winked at him as he sat back down. They had a man on second and first when Lola got the third strike. The game was close the entire time. By the bottom of the 8th inning it was 2-1 in favor of the American All Stars. Lola was up to bat, she got a hit. Heading to first she got their a second before the guy got the ball. He moved causing Lola to fall landing hard on her right arm, the one she pitches with. She yelped in pain as she laid on the floor.

"What's wrong?" Dr. Quinn knelt next to her.

Moaning "My arm, I hurt my arm."

Dr. Quinn put her arm in a make shift sling for the time being.

"What are we going to do now?" Jake asked.

"I got an idea." Sully said.

He went and got Cloud Dancing, putting him on first base "Remember what I told you."

After two throws Cloud Dancing had stolen second and third. Cloud Dancing was the only one to score that inning, causing them to tie the game up going into the 9th. Lola removed the sling when she rose from the bench.

"What are you doing?" Dr. Quinn said.

"Going to pitch." Lola told her.

"But your hurt." She said.

"Don't worry. I use to get hurt all the time playing back home. So I learned how to pitch with my other arm." Lola took the field.

The other team laughed as she got to the mound. As the batter was ready Lola threw the ball harder than ever. She stuck all three men out. Now it was their turn to hit. Two out and a man on second it was Sully's turn to bat. The hit was way out to left field. The person on second got home, just as Sully go to third base. The ball was thrown to home, the catcher stood in front of home plate. As the catcher went forward Sully jumped over the man touching home plate, they won 2-4.

Their was a victory celebration held at Grace's later that day. The team they beat got on the next train before the party started. Lola was sitting on the fence that outlined Grace's.

"That was some great hur…pitching I mean." Matthew leaned against the fence.

"Thanks. You know I forgot how hard it is to throw with a hurt arm."

Laughing "Then why did you do it?"

"Why not. I did learn how to throw with my left purposely for that." Lola shrugged.

"Is their anything you don't do?" Matthew asked.

She thought for a second "Sing. Cuz I'm kind of awful at it." She joked.

Lola and Cloud Dancing were standing behind the school house that night after the party.

"How is you arm?" Cloud Dancing looked at it.

"Well the throbbing stopped, so over all it's doing good." She grinned.

"At least you are not in pain anymore." Brushing some hair out of her face.

"Give me a kiss before you leave." She begged.

Cloud Dancing took her good hand and kissed it. Lola rolled her eyes laughing at him as he walked away.

"That wasn't what I was walking about." She called after him.

Before turning the corner of the school house she felt a pair of hands pull her back. She was about to say something when Cloud Dancing kissed her.

"Happy now?" He smiled.

"Maybe." She teased, walking away from him.

The next day Lola went for a visit to Dr. Mike. She sat on the bed while she had her arm examined.

"It looks just fine, nothing serious. None of that gymnastics or your yoga for a few days, just to be sure." Dr. Quinn told her.

"Bummer. Will I still be ok to work at Grace's?" Getting off the bench.

"Yes. I do believe that will be ok." Dr. Quinn saw her to the door.

Lola walked to the Mercantile while Mr. Bray was putting some inventory away.

She saw him pull out a brown wrapped rectangular thing "What you got their Mr. Bray?" She asked.

Holding it up a little "Chocolate."

"Dude you were holding out on me with Chocolate! Hand some of that over." Lola pulled out some money.

That night Lola made herself sick off the Chocolate she had brought. And she wasn't even half way through it.

Laying on the bed "Ugh, maybe I shouldn't of eaten all that Chocolate. I gotta remember my limit."

She groaned and tried to find a comfortable position. The next day Lola went in search of Cloud Dancing. She tracked him through the woods to an empty field.

"Looking for me." He called from behind her.

Spinning towards him "Did you know I was coming?"

Smiling "No." Moving towards her.

Crossing her arms "You lie. How long was it till you knew I was coming?"

"When you were coming towards the edge of the woods."

"I wanted to surprise you." She made a sad face.

Leaning forward "You did."

Tilting her head "How? You knew I was coming."

"How did you find me?" He asked.

"I tracked you." She answered.

"And I thought you were not listening to me when I was teaching you."

Reaching into her bag she had "I've got something for you. Your going to love it."

Watching her "You did not need to get me something."

She handed him a little box, when he opened it she smiled and said "It's Chocolate, you eat it."

Taking a bite "This is good."

They tied her horse next to his and sat under a near by tree. Cloud Dancing sat against the tree. Lola was stretched out on the grass tossing chocolate in her mouth. When she tossed a piece up and it didn't come down she propped herself up on her elbows. Looking around she couldn't find the piece. Finally looking at Cloud Dancing.

"I ate all mine." Popping the piece in his mouth.

"That was so not cool." Sitting up.

He made a small space between his thumb and his pointer finger.

Shaking her head "Not even a little."

Cloud Dancing pointed past her "Look."

Looking where he was pointing "What is it?" She got up.

Standing next to her "It is an Eagle."

"It's so pretty." Lola watched the bird soar.

As they stood their watching it Lola wrapped her arm around Cloud Dancing's, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Dang! what time is it?" She turned to him.

"Around three I believe." He answered.

Rushing to her horse "I got to get back. I'm so late, I promised Brian I would help with a science thing. And I'm working dinner."

Stopping before she got on Skittles Lola turned to Cloud Dancing. She have him a quick kiss before leaving.

"Hey Cloud Dancing." She called.

Turning to her, Lola tossed him some more Chocolate.


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Dr. Quinn just my character. Enjoy._

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

The Reverend, Loren and Horace approached Lola as she was leaving Graces. They swarmed her like a bee to honey.

"Lola what are you doing this afternoon?" The Reverend asked.

"I promised to help Brian finished his science project from yesterday."

"I think Brian can handle it without you this one afternoon." Horace told her.

She looked at all of them "Why are you three looking at me like I'm some kind of meat?

"We were thinking that you would care to join me and Widow Clark for a picnic. She has a son about your age." Mr. Bray said.

"I can't break my promise to Brian." Lola said forcefully.

The Reverend placed a hand on her shoulder "I'll help him out for you. You go take the picnic."

"That is nice of you three to care, but I don't want to go." Lola walked past them.

"I kind of all ready said you were coming." Mr. Bray confessed.

Groaning Lola turned to him "You got to be kidding me. Really?"

Mr. Bray shook his head "Yes, I did."

"What time?" She grumbled.

"Two." Mr. Bray said.

Pointing at them "Just this one time. No more setting me up."

Lola was in front of the Mercantile at two. She wasn't happy about this and didn't want to be their one bit. Mr. Bray came out of the Mercantile when Widow Clark and her son arrived.

"Lola this is Mrs. Widow Clark and her son Joshua, this is Lola." He introduced.

"Hi." She mumbled.

Joshua helped Lola in the wagon as Mr. Bray helped Widow Clark. They drove for awhile before stopping and getting out. After eating Joshua and her took a walk.

"How are you finding Colorado Springs?" Joshua asked.

"Entertaining." She answered.

"I bet someone as pretty as yourself get's a lot of gentlemen callers."

Shaking her head "Not really."

He stopped walking "Your lying."

Stopping with him "No I'm not."

"That is crazy. You should have them swarming at your door step." He told her.

"Not many are warmed to the fact that I'm a foreigner."

"You don't sound like no foreigner I have ever known." Placing his hands in his pockets.

"Cuz I'm not." She began walking.

Mr. Bray and Widow Clark watched them from afar.

"They look cute together." Mr. Bray handed Widow Clark a cup of Lemonade.

"They sure do. Looks like they are hitting it off well." She sipped her drink.

Later that day the four of them headed back to town.

The next day Lola had gone to the library for a book. Finding one she liked she headed for the Meadow. She wasn't that far into the book when Joshua joined her.

"Hi Lola, I brought you a present." He handed her something wrapped.

Lola took it and carefully opening it while Joshua sat by her. It was a maroon colored shawl.

"You said that you didn't own one yesterday, so I got you one." He told her.

"It's….lovely thanks so much." Lola gave him a smiled, wrapping it around herself.

Smiling "I knew it look absolutely great on you. Granted nothing comes close to how beautiful you are." He complimented.

Lola smiled and looked away. It was then she saw Cloud Dancing heading their way. Picking up her things she head for him.

"Hey, what brings you here?" Lola asked.

"I have come to see you. I have found some baby eagles that have recently been born."

Her face lit up "No way! Oh, Cloud Dancing this is Joshua. Joshua this is my friend Cloud Dancing. He found baby eagles and is going to show me, thanks again for the shawl it's a nice gift."

They rode to where the baby eagles were. Cloud Dancing pointed to them up in one of the trees. She could see little heads bobbing up and down from the nest.

"They are so cute." Watching them.

"This Joshua seem to have taken a liking to you." Cloud Dancing

Rolling her eyes "Don't remind me. Mr. Bray, Horace and the Reverend conned me into a picnic with him, his mother and Mr. Bray. I almost cried I was so bored."

"You do not like him then?" He asked.

Lola turned to him "He's a nice guy. But I don't like him the way I do you."

He took her hand "This makes me happy."

"Awe, you were so slightly jealous of him. That is to cute."

"No I was not." He protested.

"You were, or you wouldn't of asked me if I liked him or not. That was highly flattering and I so loved it." Giggling at the end.

The mother eagle flew to the nest to feed her babies. Lola pulled Cloud Dancing to a near by tree as they talked. As Cloud Dancing leaned against the tree as Lola laid on the ground. Her feet propped up on his legs, just below his knees. She was watching the clouds go by.

Propping herself up "I want to ask you something. When I fell off Skittles and we were in that cave, you brought back food. Did I eat Thumper?"

Scrunching his eyes "What is Thumper?"

Laughing "Scratch that, did I eat rabbit?"

"How did you know it was rabbit?"

"My uncle made rabbit one time when I went camping with him and my cousins. Half way threw the meal he told me what it was. I stopped eating and almost threw it up. It didn't help either when I saw the movie fatal attraction the week before."

Crossing his arms "I will remember to never make you rabbit again."

Smiling she moved next to him "I'm glad to hear that."


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Dr. Quinn just my character. Enjoy._

* * *

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

Lola went with Colleen back to school, they had gone back early. Colleen wanted to show her the school and meet the friends she had made up their. Lola was going to stay a week with her, she ended up staying a few days more. When she got back the streets were littered with soldiers.

"What are soldiers doing here?" Lola asked watching one pass.

Matthew was loading her trunk in the wagon "They have come for the Indians and Sully." Matthew answered.

"What happened?" Lola climbed into the wagon.

"All we know was he had some involvement. But since the riot we haven't seen him." Getting in as well.

Stopping in front of the clinic "And Cloud Dancing? What about him?" Getting out.

Moving to the back to the wagon "We believe he is with him."

"I hope nothing bad has happened to them." Opening the door so Matthew could walk in with the trunk.

Matthew left to go mend a fence, Lola freshened up before leaving the clinic. She bumped into one of the soldiers stepping out of the clinic.

"I'm sorry ma'am. I don't believe we have had the pleasure of meeting, you must be new. I'm General Custer." Tipping his hat.

"Vers le haut du vôtre vous piquez. (English: up yours you prick.)" Brushing past him.

Dr. Quinn was coming around the corner "Dr. Quinn who is the lady you have residing in the clinic?"

"That is Lola."

"Where is she from?"

"Originally Canada, but she's lived in California since she was in her teens."

He looked where Lola went "What language does she speak?"

Walking past him "French if she was not speaking English."

At Grace's they turned tables left and right, making a killing. Lola worked every second she could, to keep her mind off Cloud Dancing, but it wasn't going too well. Nothing she did made her stop worrying about him. Lola was leaving Grace's one afternoon.

"Miss Lola, may I have a word with you?" Custer called.

"Oui." Crossing her arms.

"Now I know you speak English, I've seen you speak it. What I want to know is if you by any chance know where Cloud Dancing is?"

Shaking her head "No. Why would I know where some Indian is? Some don't even like the fact I'm not American, I'm French Canadian."

"That is a lie. I've asked around and people been saying that you have spent a good deal of time with that man. Now where is he?" Custer pressed.

"I have been gone the last week and a half. And even if I wasn't I wouldn't know where he is." Placing her hands on her hips.

Taking a step to her "I think you do and you will tell me."

Laughing "That is to cute. Blonde men can be just as dumb as blonde women." Walking past him.

He grabbed her arm "I will find him and Sully."

Wrenching her arm from him "Grab me again and see what happens. I could care less that you are some general." Walking away.

Dr. Quinn was at the clinic putting Katie down for a nap. She saw Lola walk past to the room she slept in. Dr. Quinn followed after her.

"Don't worry Lola we will find them." Dr. Quinn stood in the door way.

"How? No one knows where they are. What if they are hurt or worse." Tears fell down her face.

Dr. Quinn hugged her "They are just fine and we will find them."

Sniffling, she wiped her tears with the back of her hand "I wish we knew where they were." Sitting on the bed.

"Cloud Dancing hasn't said anything to you about this?" Sitting next to Lola on the bed.

"No, not a word. I know he told me if anything happened where he might go. But for the life of me I can't remember. I guess it's a good thing I can't remember."

Rubbing her back "Why is that?"

Lola looked at her "Because I just had a little chat with General Custer and I have a feeling I'll be having a close watch on me. Seeing he thinks I know where Cloud Dancing is."

"We will find a way to fix this." Dr. Quinn assured her before leaving the room.

Lola was right, everywhere she went their was someone watching her. She was working dinner one night, Grace had her chopping some food. Grace left the table to take some food to someone as Custer moved next to Lola.

He grabbed her arm "Where are they? I know you know where those Indians are hiding."

Wrenching her arm from him she punched him in the nose " I told you don't grab me. And for the millionth time I don't know where they are. Even if I did, you have no chance in hell of ever getting it from me. Oh one more thing, if you grab me again I'll stab you." Pointing the knife in her hand at him.

He motion for two of his men who were eating to grab her. They did, forcing her to drop the knife.

"Your under arrest for assaulting an officer." He said in a muffled voice.

By now he was bleeding a lot. Holding his nose as they escorted her to the jail, Dr. Quinn came running up as they were closing the door to the cell.

"What is going on here?" She asked.

"She assaulted me and threatened my life." Custer answered.

Dr. Quinn went over checking out his nose, Lola had broken it. When Dr. Quinn came back to the jail after attending to Custer, Lola was retelling the story to some of the towns people. Everyone departed leaving Lola and Dr. Quinn alone.

"Did you have to hit him?" Dr. Quinn pulled up a chair to the cell.

"Tell me you never felt like doing that to him. I don't care who he is, that guy has no right man handling people like that." Sitting on the corner of one of the cots.

"By the sound of it, your going to be here awhile."

Smiling "Wont be the first time I'll be sitting jail for awhile."


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Dr. Quinn just my character. Enjoy._

* * *

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

General Custer let her out a few weeks later, just in time for Thanksgiving. But it didn't last, she got herself arrested a week after Thanksgiving.

"I was out in the woods collecting herbs for Dr. Mike, I swear." Lola called as she was shoved in the cell for a second time.

"I highly doubt that. I'm letting you know I have my men combing those woods for your friends." General Custer informed her.

Rolling her eyes "So privilege knowing your men are searching the _empty_ woods."

Moving to the door leading out "You will break and tell me where they are." Leaving the jail.

Lola plopped on the empty cot when Dr. Quinn and Matthew stepped in.

"What happened?" Dr. Quinn asked.

"A few of his men found me in the woods collecting your herbs. But when I tried to explain it, they thought otherwise."

"I heard Custer tell his men to leave you in here till they find Sully and the others." Matthew said.

Rolling her head to them "Fantastic. Any new news?"

"I heard two men at Grace's say something about the eagle soars left at the burnt tree." Mentioned Dr. Mike.

Lola shot up "How could I forget that? When Cloud Dancing told me that I thought of a burning bush and I couldn't stop laughing for an hour."

Matthew quickly looked to the door then back to Lola "You know where they are?"

Getting up "Ya I do. Ok Dr. Mike you remember when Cloud Dancing and I were at that cave when I hit my head?" She shook her head yes, listening carefully "Good, you go east from their for about a day. You will find a tree that is dead in the shape of a 'Y'. When you see that go right for about half a day or a day, I can't remember."

"But the saying says the eagle soars left at the burnt tree." Dr. Quinn said.

"It's to throw the person off. Give the others who are hiding a heads up to who's coming."

"We will head out tomorrow for them." Matthew was watching the door.

Lola removed a silver chain with a silver ring hanging from it. Their was something inscribed in French on the inside.

"Dr. Mike will you give this to Cloud Dancing when you see him. Tell him to read the inscription, he'll understand it. And tell him I'll like Thumper if he comes back in one piece."

"Thumper?" Matthew looked back to her.

Shaking her head "It's a joke between us, he will know what I mean."

Taking the necklace "I will be sure to do just that."

The two left to go prepare to leave the next day. Lola sat nervously in the jail, waiting to hear some news from Matthew and Dr. Mike. The next day they sat out, following Lola's directions to the T. Within two days they found the camp.

"What are you doing here?" Sully said releasing Dr. Mike from a hug.

"We were worried about you, Custer's back." Said Matthew.

"We know." Cloud Dancing said.

"What happened?" Dr. Mike asked.

"The army found a group of Indians heading to the Indian territory, so they could be safe. And the army attacked saying the Indians attacked first. We arrived just as they finished massacring them and went after us. They are now saying we had involvement, but we didn't." Sully told him.

Dr. Mike reached in her pocket "Lola wanted me to give you this. She says for you to read the inscription, that you will know what it says. And that she will like Thumper if you come back in one piece."

He chuckled "Lola is well?" Taking the necklace.

"She is sitting in jail." Matthew told him.

"What for?" Sully questioned.

"Well the first time was that she broke Custer's nose and threatened his life. The second time she was collection herbs for me when they arrested her. They said that she was meeting you guys. Custer is convinced she knows where you are and will tell them how to find you." Dr. Quinn fidgeted a little when she told them.

"He has not hurt her, has he?" Cloud Dancing said angrily.

Shaking his head "No. But she sure has been unhappy since you have been gone." Matthew said.

Cloud Dancing looked at the necklace "Unhappy?"

"Yes. She's tried to hide it but she is not sleeping or eating much." Dr. Quinn sadly admitted.

"We will see her soon, no worries." Sully placed a hand on Cloud Dancing's shoulder.

"What are we going to do about Custer?" Matthew asked.

Dr. Quinn smiled "I got a plan."

Cloud Dancing was standing by the horse's "Tell her that I never meant to cause her any pain."

They watched as Dr. Quinn and Matthew went back to town. When they got back they went to the jail. Lola was told that Cloud Dancing was ok and what he had said. After leaving the jail the two marched over to the army camp to Custer.

"We just wanted to tell you that we have witnesses to you massacring the Indians." Dr. Quinn informed him.

"You do not have a witness. Besides, they attacked us." Placing his hands behind his back.

"That is a lie and we will prove it." Matthew said.

Smiling "Good luck trying."


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Dr. Quinn just my character. Enjoy._

* * *

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

It was a few days till Christmas, Lola was still sitting in jail and Custer yet to leave. Dr. Quinn was sitting with her kids at Grace's.

Custer stop by "Hows the trying to get me to leave?"

Dr. Quinn glared at him "All right thank you very much. We will get you to leave, with my husband and Cloud Dancing cleared."

He walked away chuckling at them. Colleen had stopped by the jail to talk with Lola.

Sitting in a chair by the cell "How are you holding up?"

"Like I've died and gone to hell, I'm so bored." Still laying sprawled out on the cot.

"Ma and Matthew are trying very hard to fix things."

Lola sat up "And I appreciate everything they are doing."

Colleen leaned forward "We are getting you out. Sully and Cloud Dancing will be coming home."

"Things will work out hopefully for the best." Lola was a little optimistic.

The next day Dr. Quinn and her family were heading into town.

"Look." Brian pointed to the field.

The army was packing up their things. Dr. Quinn went over to the meadows.

Finding Custer "Guess you got your wish." He said.

"How do you mean?" Dr. Quinn politely said.

"We have got new orders, affective immediately." Walking off.

Dr. Quinn went to find Matthew "The army's leaving today. If I leave now, Sully, Cloud Dancing and I could be back by Christmas."

"I'll come with you." Matthew said.

"No, stay here. Make sure that Lola doesn't find out, don't let her out. Let's make this a surprise. It will be like a Christmas present."

Within the hour Dr. Quinn was packed and on her way. They didn't let Lola know what was going on. They all went on like nothing had happened. She was right, they made it back Christmas afternoon. Matthew walked into the jail opening the cell.

"What's going on?" Lola stepped out of the jail cell.

Matthew didn't say anything just took her wrist and led her out, turning the corner he pointed in the direction of Sully, Dr. Mike and Cloud Dancing in the meadow.

Lola ran as fast as she could to them. Cloud Dancing slid off his horse catching Lola into his arms. She wrapped her arms and legs tightly around him, tears running down her face.

She quickly let go "Sorry I was just so very excited." Straightening her dress.

They laughed walking past her. Cloud Dancing and her hugged again.

"What is it?" Lola asked moving in front of him.

Removing the necklace Cloud Dancing moved, putting it back on her.

"Do you really mean what it say's?" He asked.

"Every word, how about you?" She played with her necklace.

"I have loved you from the first time we kissed. Being apart from you brought great sadness to my heart."

Blushing "This has to be the greatest Christmas ever."

The two ate dinner that night with Dr. Quinn and her family. Lola was going to stay that night at the house, since it was getting late. When getting into town the next day, Cloud Dancing was being pulled into town. His hands were tied as he followed behind a army guy on a horse. They sat him up to be shot by a firing squad. The three army men raised their guns, pointing their guns directly at Cloud Dancing. Lola ran out in front of them when they shot. The bullets ripped into her body as she let out a scream of pain, falling to the floor. Cloud Dancing dropped to his knees, placing her head in his lap.

Lola spit some blood up before speaking "Je t'aime." Tears streaming down her face.

A group was gathering now, they watching as Lola struggled to get her necklace off.

Placing it in Cloud Dancing's hand "Now you'll never forget me."

All he could do was smile as tears filled his eyes. Cloud Dancing held her hand while her life slowly slipped away. A few people were crying in the crowd. Within a matter of seconds, Lola drew her last breath.

Hearing the sound of beeping Lola slowly opened her eyes. Finding she was laying in a hospital bed.

"What the deuce?" Seeing herself hooked up to a few machines.

In walked her doctor, Lola thought she was feeling the affects of whatever the drugs were, that they gave her. Her doctor looked a lot like Cloud Dancing.

"Your awake. We weren't sure when we would see those pretty eyes of yours." He checked her monitors.

"Where am I? What happened?" Lola watched him.

Moving to the side of her bed "Your at St. Edmund's hospital. You were knocked unconscious during the tornado. You've been out for sometime now."

Lola's hands went to her face "I think I'm losing my mind."

"Why is that?" He asked.

Lola went into detail about her dream "Then I got shot, died and woke up here."

"That is one very vivid imagination you have. I can tell you that you have been here the entire time."

"But it was so real."

Smiling "Sometimes dreams are. We will be keeping you here for a few days, before releasing you. Tomorrow is Halloween, they are having a party. I think if you rest up enough you might be able to go for a little while."

"I don't think so." Lola played with her blanket.

"Why? You said you loved Halloween from you story." He asked.

"I'm a loner, a wide eyed loner on a doomed mission to Venus, to battle the three headed mega beast. But on the way I caught cornflakes disease."

Crossing his arms "Someone needs to lay off the movie Drop Dead Fred."

Laughing "You know that movie?"

"It's a classic."

"It so it. When are visiting hours? Maybe my friend will come by tomorrow, so we could eat candy and watch a horror movie or two."

"How about this, I'm off tomorrow at eight. I have a horror movie you might like. I'll stop by after." He offered.

Holding out her hand "Lola."

Shaking her hand "Larry."

"I look foreword to tomorrow." Lola smiled.

"As do I." He returned her smile before leaving the room.

**THE END**


End file.
